Tears
by HellzLittleAngel
Summary: AkuRoku Roxas Simon is feeling guilty about a death. Axel wants to comfort him. But what happens when they go on the road together? Gosh I SUCK at summaries.


**I had this daydream earlier today and I couldn't get it on paper fast enough! Anyway reviews are always welcomed!**

* * *

_Just yesterday she was yelling at me to wake up for school… Just yesterday she had wished me a great day and watched me walk off for school… Just yesterday… _Roxas slowly lifted his eyes from the blank piece of paper and scanned the room. Ms. Yuffie was busy typing and recording grades. Xemnas and Saix were passing notes next to him; Vexen was busy ignoring paper balls being thrown by Marluxia, and Larxene and Axel were silently bickering about something. They didn't know she was gone.

Returning his attention to the questions on the page, he began noticing the words becoming a bit blurred.

He squinted

_(It's your entire fault!)_

trying to read

_(If you hadn't asked, she'd be here!)_

the words.

_It's your entire fault! _A voice accused, _if you hadn't been so damn needy, she'd be alive! _Roxas tried to ignore the voice, but it got louder. _Your fault! Your fault! _Roxas scanned the first question.

**Who are the**

_(YOUR FAULT!)_

**main characters of**

_(YOUR FAULT!)_

**Tuck Everlasting?**

_(YOUR FAULT!!)_

**Can you infer**

_(YOUR FAULT!!)_

**what will happen later**

_(YOUR FAULT!!!)_

**in the chapters?**

Roxas could read no more due to a tear landing on the paper. He stared at it and all of a sudden the rush of sorrow hit him. He let out a soft, strangled cry, causing Saix and Xemnas to turn to him.

"Roxas?" Xemnas whispered. Heat floated up to the blonde's face, but he couldn't stop the tears. It was like someone had blasted the faucet and forgot to turn it off.

"Ms. Yuffie? I think Roxas is crying," Saix yelled. In an instant, Roxas felt all eyes on him, which caused him more embarrassment.

"Roxas…?" A soft, quiet voice called. It was no doubt Ms. Yuffie – her voice sounded like angels singing, and almost all the guys in 10th grade had a crush on her. The blonde teen couldn't move; more or less even speak through the blubbering of his cries. He attempted to resist crying any longer, but the more he resisted temptation, the harder it pushed against him. He wanted to wail as loud as possible, and more importantly, _he wanted to die._

He _deserved _to die.

Taking a risk, he peeked out between his hands that covered his face, and saw one person out of the rest. Axel. He looked concerned and sincere; staring at Roxas with undying curiosity and pity. That's enough for him to jump out of the seat - still crying - and rush out of the classroom.

The class remained quiet for a few moments; no one speaking or moving at all.

"Class work on pages 348 and 349 in your textbook," Ms. Yuffie said quietly. The class immediately set to work – not even a single groan escaping anyone's mouth. Ms. Yuffie stood up and walked over to the door.

"Wait, Ms. Yuffie," Axel said as he jumped out of his seat and ran over to his teacher, "I'm his best friend – let me talk to him." Ms. Yuffie studied Axel for a moment, before sighing and nodded.

"Yes I guess friends would work better than teachers. But hurry – class ends in ten minutes."

Axel nodded and escaped out of the classroom to see Roxas down the hall, his hands in his face and his knees pulled up to his chest. Frowning, Axel trudged carefully over to Roxas and placed a hand on his shoulder. The blonde looked up; startled.

"A-Axel," He stuttered, tears streaming down his face. He didn't want his best friend to see him in such a weak state.

"Roxas, calm down," Axel sat down in front of his best friend, "and tell me what's wrong."

Axel studied him as he shook his head, tears spilling over again. He shuddered all over, hugging himself and crying in his arms. The redhead couldn't see his friend like this. It was too much. So instinctively, Axel crawled next to Roxas and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's body, pulling him into the redhead's chest and stroking his hair.

The blonde's eyes widen, most tears stopping and a pink tint passing through his face. Was this normal? Roxas didn't care. He felt comforted in his best friend's arms.

After a moment of silence, Axel cupped Roxas's face and made him look up into the most beautiful set of green eyes.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

Roxas nodded in a reluctant way.

"Okay, but class ends in five minutes. Do you wanna skip and head to my place?"

Again, Roxas nodded. Axel smiled and helped Roxas up to his feet, and both of them left the building.

* * *

"So what's up?"

Roxas sat with his hands fidgeting while Axel drove away from the school parking lot.

"I-It's my mother…"

"What, she sick or something?"

Roxas shook his head, tears blinding his vision again. He took a deep breath, "Yesterday, before I went to school, I had asked her if she could buy some more manga for me. She said yes, and I had thanked her, but I hadn't said I loved her… when I got home, there was a new message on the receiver, and my mother wasn't back. I replayed the message over and over again, and it said… it said there was a car accident on the highway. I called the number they left, and some man…" Roxas sniffed, "some man told me my mother died in a car wreck. She was still clutching the manga books to her chest. It's all my fault…" Roxas burst into tears again. Axel frowned in pity and rubbed his best friend's leg.

"It wasn't your fault, Roxas. You didn't know." He said. Roxas still wouldn't stop crying. Axel turned to him and sighed, seeing his best friend clutching his own t-shirt, hiding his face from the rest of the world.

"Roxas don't blame yourself. You are innocent." Axel opened a passage from the car and pulled out a small box of tissues and handed it to Roxas. The blonde took it gratefully and sniffed.

"Axel…" Roxas looked up at Axel after he had wiped his eyes. Axel was staring at him with soft, sad eyes. "Axel, I…" Before Roxas could finish, his eyes widen. "Axel watch out!"

The redhead turned over and before he knew it, a sharp pain hit his side and he blacked out. This was all going too quickly! The blonde felt the car spinning out of control; the world rushing over and over in his vision. He tried to open the door, but when he did he realized the seat belt was stuck. Tires screeched and the last thing Roxas heard were people screaming in fright, and everything went black.

* * *

It rained the next day. After school, Ms. Yuffie, and most of the kids attended a funeral. Xemnas and Saix kept straight faces as they dropped a few flowers at both coffins, and walked away. Demyx was crying into his boyfriend's shoulder, while Zexion simply stared at the white and black coffins. Marluxia sighed and looked up at the sky, while Vexen glared in hatred at the ground. Ms. Yuffie shed few tears too, but not much.

"We are all gathered today to greet these two young men off to a world in Heaven. Roxas Simon and Axel Juno were both too young to be yanked away from Death's traps, but we must keep in mind that they will be happy in Heaven. If anybody has anything to say, please step forward."

No one dared to take a step towards the two coffins, side by side. After a moment, the priest sighed.

"Rest in peace, Roxas Simon. Rest in peace, Axel Juno."


End file.
